The present invention relates to contoured backrests for use with a material handling vehicle, and more particularly to a contoured backrest with an integrated control module that incorporates a barrier ridge to inhibit inadvertent actuation of the control module.
Control modules are often employed to provide an interface allowing a user to manipulate functions that are triggered by actuating buttons on the control module. For instance, material handling vehicles, such as those manufactured by The Raymond Corporation of Greene, New York, incorporate control modules that can be engaged by an operator to trigger functions including raising and lowering forks, and sounding the horn. A myriad of considerations go into the design of control modules including providing easy access to and operation of the control module by operators of varying size and dexterity, and reducing the potential for inadvertent actuation of buttons on such control modules.
In light of at least the above design considerations and the challenges presented by them, a need exists for an improved backrest for a material handling vehicle providing enhancements including a barrier ridge that reduces the potential for inadvertent actuation of an integrated control module.